Iggy brows
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: America is being the hero again and trying to save the world. From what? England's eyebrows of course! America tries to shave off England's eyebrows when he gets an... interesting result.


**good news: I'm not dead! Bad news: I get a lot of homework so my stories will have a little bit of a wait time sometimes... which reminds me. I have to update those...** **this story comes from my odd mind, I might be insane...**

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters. (you should be glad or else hetalia would be completely random.)**

* * *

America waited until England was asleep on the couch before getting out everything he needed. He grinned at the Brit. He picked up some rope and tied England to the couch so he couldn't move his arms or legs. He smiles and picks up the waxing strips that he had gotten out earlier to defend the world from the eyebrow's evil doings to the world. America was just about to begin his heroic deed for the whole world when a voice came from no where.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" The voice asked.

He jumps. "I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to be too loud and make you mad!" America responded, scared that a supernatural creature was going to eat him or something.

"I'm not a ghost you git! Look down!" The voice commanded.

America followed the voice's directions and spotted that England's eyebrows now had two tiny eyes and a little mouth. He looks shocked and surprised.

"Those things are alive?!" He shouts.

"of course I'm alive." The eyebrows responded, "Now I demand that you put away those wax strips."

"If I do, then will you leave Iggy's face?" He asks.

"If I did then I will have no one to live with and I will go hungry." The eyebrows complained.

That thought gave him an idea. "What if I could help you find someone else for you to live on?"

"I suppose that would be alright then. Who are you going to send me to?" The eyebrows asked.

"Well jump on my shoulder and I'll show you dude!"  
the eyebrows gave him a blank stare. It took America a second to analyze the look and realize why he was being given it.

"Oh yeah! You don't have legs to jump! My bad." He picks up the eyebrows off of England's face (which was surprisingly easy) and puts it on his shoulder. He walks to a room across the hall that he knew was where France was staying because of a world meeting that had gone on yesterday. He knocks on the door but no one answers the door. He turns the door handle to see if France had left it unlocked, which he had. He opens the door and steps inside. He could hear the soft snores of France leading to a bedroom. America follows the soft noise and ends up at the door to the bed room. He ( as quietly as he can) walks into the room and makes a motion to show the eyebrows to stay silent. The eyebrows rolled it's eyes. America took the eyebrows and put them on France's face. Right when he did France stirred. He froze but then relaxed again when France just turns over on his side in his sleep. He walked over to his own room and walked inside. Slowly he walks over to the bed and kicked off his shoes, too lazy to change into pajamas. He lays down and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and sleepily walked to the small breakfast nook. He made himself some coffee and sat down at the small table in the tiny kitchen. He was sipping his coffee lazily when he heard someone stomp into the kitchen.

"Alfred F. Jones!" England says, incredibly angered. America knew that England only used his full name when he was upset about something (he learned this from a lot of experience of angry England when he was a chibi.)

"Oh hey Iggy! You'll never believe the crazy dream I ha-" He then looks up from his coffee and saw an eyebrow-less England. He burst out laughing but shortly after, he stopped laughing when he thought about 2 things, one he did this and two France and England probably would kill him for this.

"What did you do you git?!" England narrows his eyes at America, looking ridiculous doing so.

"Funny story... Well you know France?" America asks.

"Of course I know that frog face!"

"Well um..." Aloud knock on the door causes him to pause.

Arthur walks to the door still partially irritated. He opened it.

"Angleterre, tell me why I 'ave your eyebrows!" France commands upset. He wanted his beautiful face be put back to normal.

"It seems America has been messing with us both." England responds.

"Good to know zhat you did not think zhat no eyebrows is a new fashion."

England doesn't respond but looks over to America. "How did you make this happen?" He asks, venomously.

"I just talked to your eyebrows and convinced them to leave your face and move over to Frenchie's face. They can talk too you've just been not listening." America responds. The other two look at him like he was crazy. Then France turned to England.

"you do 'ave a way to fix this Angleterre, non?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll just use some magic to give me back my eyebrows and give you back yours." England responds.

"HAHAHAHA Artie that's a good one! Magic isn't real!" America laughs.

"This coming from the one who thought that my eyebrows were alive and also the one who thinks that aliens exist." England scowls at him.

"Don't bring tony into this! He's real and you just don't see him!" America responded.

"Don't be ridiculous. If your alien existed then flying green mint bunny would have told me by now." England informed him.

"You both are delusional. Now someone please fix my beautiful face." France stated his opinion.

"Even magic can't fix that, frog face." England smirks.

France narrows his eyes at England, but then gets an idea of persuasion. "Angleterre, either you take these... zings off my face or I will shave them off."

"You will not do such a thing!" He replies.

France looks towards America. "Amérique, do you 'ave any sort of thing to shave of these horrid brows?"

America was about to reply but England cut him off before he even began. "Fine! I'll get my eyebrows back. Just don't destroy them!" He replies with a scowl on his face.

England walked over to a bookshelf in the room. He combed through the titles of books, finding one of his spell books. He picked it up and walked over to France.

"Now stand still and don't breathe in any of the smoke that may or may not appear." England commands France.

"What do you mean may or may not appear? You 'ave done this spell before right?" France asks suddenly worried.

England doesn't answer him and instead starts chanting the spell to give them back their original eyebrows. A bright light flashed and France fell to the floor. Both of their eyebrows returned back to normal. England put the spell book away and started to boil water in a kettle for some tea.

"Hey Iggy?" America says in a questioning tone.

"Yes?" England responds looking back at America who was still sitting at the table.

"What are we going to do with Francey pants over there?" America asks.

"oh I suppose we should take him back to his room." England responds.

America picks up France and England opens the door for them. They walk across the hall and into France's room. America sets France down on the bed and England leaves in a hurry, remembering his water for tea. America grins and takes out red and blue permanent markers. He writes stuff like 'USA rulz' and 'Hamburgers are beast' on France's face and drew on some stars and stripes. Pretty soon his masterpiece was complete and he walked out of the room, proud of his art. He walked back to the kitchen where he and England resumed their breakfast in peace.

* * *

**Hey! hey! you! you! i know that you like me! No way! no way! no it's not a secret. hey! hey! you! you! please favorite and review! *cool guitar sounds* **

**hehehe that song is now stuck in my head.**


End file.
